Jog For Your Life!
by Animegx43
Summary: Disco Bear is once again forced to get some exercise. This time, he's forced to run with some of the other Happy Tree Friends. Will He be able to out run death? Read and find out.


Happy Tree Friends in: Jog For Your Life!

Starring: Disco Bear and Giggles.

Featuring: Cuddles, Lumpy, Sniffles, Petunia, Flaky, Flippy, Nutty and The Mole.

* * *

With a disco ball on the ceiling, a record in one hand, and a soda in the other, Disco Bear has everything that he really needed to  
party all night long. Despite the fact that it's 10 o'clock in the morning, he can still pull it off.

"Ohhh...yeah!"

He slams his record into the record player, turns on the lights for his Disco Ball, and begins to dance. With the snack table he has set  
up in his super high tech house, he essentially has a one man party going on.

"Oh HO! Hmm, yeah!" He grunts as he pulls of some funky moves. "Hmm, mmm! Yeah! Bananas...oh..."

As he boogies and boogies, he eats and drinks more and more snacks and soda. But, after 5 minutes of dancing, he quickly reaches the point of exhaustion.

"Huff...huff...huff...Ohhh, no!"

After getting too tired to move any further, he just shuts off his music, grabs his soda, and leaves the room.

He then decides to go outside for a bit, with his soda still in his hand. What a lucky time for him to do this too, because as he walks outside, he  
sees Giggles running right pass his house. She's out for an early morning jog, as shown by her jogging suit.

"Oh, alright!" He says as he begins to go after her.

She doesn't notice him right away, but after hearing some random huffing and puffing, turns and sees that Disco Bear  
had been trying to catch up to her. But poof old Disco Bear was just so out of shape, that he just can't keep up with her.

"Wait up...huff...baby! Oh..."

Then after a few moments of fruitless running, he finally collapes. Then, after giving up, he gets back up and walks home.  
Giggles, however, takes notice of how bad he was at trying to catch up, considering the fact that she wasn't even running all that fast.

"Hmmm..." She thinks. "AHA!"

* * *

The next day, rather then his usual morning dancing, Disco Bear instead just sits on a comfy chair and watches TV. He's enjoying the  
show alot judging from his excessive laughing.

"What three little words does every girl wanna hear?"

Then the two men on the TV thinks about this.

"I love You!  
"SUCK MY D -"

DING DONG!

Disco Bear's doorbell rings. He finally has a reason to actually get up from his chair. So he gets up, walks to the door, and was then  
surprised from his lovely visitor. This was the first time EVER where Giggles had come to his house.

"Hey, baby!"

But that wasn't the only surprise. He also saw that she was still wearing her jogging outfit. Then, he looked behind Giggles and saw that  
she brought a bunch of friends with her. He realizes now that she didn't come for a date.

"Ohhhh..."

* * *

After getting Disco Bear into a jogging suit, Giggles went to check if everyone else was ready. Cuddles, Petunia and Lumpy are just doing some  
stretches to prepare for their run, Flippy and Flaky are sitting down by each other waiting for the rest to get ready, Nutty is jittering around doing  
nothing, and Sniffles is spinning The Mole around to point him in the right direction.

As everyone was doing their own thing, Disco Bear had finally got into the work out suit that Giggles got him to wear. But he was not  
enjoying anything that was happening nor will he like what's going to happen.

"Oh...dang, baby!"

Sighing, she decides to resort to plan B to get him to join the jog group. B would be for bribe.

She takes out a picture of some fancy french restaurant to Disco Bear, points to the picture, points to herself, and then Points to Disco Bear.  
Simply put, if he joins her and the others, she'll take him out on a date. ALL for the sake of getting her friend into shape.

"ALLLLLRIGHT, BABY!" He says in excitement.

With everyone ready, they all group up and begin their union jogging. Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, and Lumpy are all grouped up at  
the front as they're running the fastest, Flippy and Flaky are close behind them as they run together, Mole, Sniffles and Nutty are grouped  
up together at the back, and lastly, Disco Bear is running the slowest.

"Huff...huff...huff...ohhh..." He pants. What he's willing to do for a date...

"Turn right, here!" Giggles says to the ones beside her.

Giggles, Cuddles, Lumpy and Petunia all make their right turn. Flippy and Flaky make their turn after seeing others in front of them. Finally,  
the rest follow Flippy and Flaky as they turn right. Except for The Mole, who keeps moving forward and gets seperated from the group.

Up at the front, Cuddles had challenged Lumpy to a race by running pass him. Then Lumpy speeds up to pass Cuddles, who then speeds up  
again. It just goes on into a loop as they try to outrun one another.

"HAHAHA!" Cuddles laughs.

"GRR!" Lumy says.

"Slow down!" Giggles shouts

Eventually, Cuddles loses his breath and Lumpy ends up winning the race. Happy with his accomplishment, he glaots and dances  
on the street to rub it in.

"WHOO HOO! HA HA HA!"

Then he even starts pulling off some very sick dance moves onto Cuddles, serving him.

"He he he he, he he! Nya nya ny..."

BAM!

By dancing out on the streets, Lumpy gets hit by Handy's truck, thus scaring the crap out of the other joggers who saw what happened.

"Oops. Wrong way!" Handy says.

So Handy decides to do a quick u-turn to go back the other way, make a turn, and pass by the joggers. This all may sound like  
nothing, but it isn't. When Handy ran over Lumpy, his antlers got stuck under the back bumper, causing his face to face the road as he gets  
dragged along the ride. So as Handy drives around, Lumpy face and stomach gets dragged and torn up by the road, creating a path of  
blood and screams as they move and feeling every little scrap.

While the rest of the group were concerned about Lumpy, they were even more afraid of the fact that Flippy saw the bloody road. He did get  
upset from what happened, but he wasn't "flipping." In fact, the only thing that was actually bothering him was the fact that everyone was staring up him.

With nothing else too see, they decided to keep moving.

* * *

"Huff...huff...huff..."

Even though 2 of the 10 runners are gone, Disco Bear is still the farthest away from the front. However, he eventually starts to pass Nutty, who's  
doing almost as bad as him.

"Huff..hoo hooh hooo...huff, huff...hehehe...ohhhhh...he..."

After awhile, Nutty finally stops running to catch his breath, allowing Disco Bear to pass him, feeling a sense of pride for doing it.

Giggles, who's still at the front quickly takes notice of Nutty slowing down.

"Hey, move it slowpoke! Hehehe!" She shouts from the front with a smile.

Nutty, wanting to catch up with the rest of his friends, decide to take his "secret medicine." A pixy stick!

"ooooooh." He says as he smack his lips together.

He rips the top of the stick open, puts it in his mouth, and lets only one very, very, very tiny spec of pixy candy on his tongue. And...

"WHOOAAA WOW WOW! BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

With Nutty supercharged with sugar, he makes his dash. Running past Disco Bear and Sniffles, past giggles, and creating a long green  
wall caused by his own blurry after-image, much like used in the tron movies. He makes a left turn, then a right, then another right, out runs  
a car, out runs a train...he's simply unstoppable. He even literly runs through The Mole, who's still seperated from the rest. While looking fine  
at first, after a few more steps, Mole gets split down the middle, killing him.

"WHAA AHAAHHAHA! OHOOHOHOHOHOO! YEAHAHAHAHA..."

SPLAT!

At the peak of his speed, he runs into a brick wall. Splattering his whole body all over it. The red brick wall had become even redder.

Nutty's friends were all shocked when they found his dead body covering most of the wall he had just hit, but again, they got even more  
concerned with Flippy. Flippy saw that they were staring at him again.

Again, he doesn't flip out. Instead, he smiles and wave at them.

"Well, let's keep moving then." Giggles says.

So they continue their run.

* * *

Lumpy's dying body is still getting dragged around by Handy's truck, screaming as Handy drives.

Not noticing Lumpy's screams, the last 7 runners keeps on moving on. Disco Bear has once again become the slowest runner  
of the group, huffing and puffing as they all run. Eventually, Disco Bear collapes on the ground in exhaution.

"Oh, dang...huff...huff...baby...huff..."

Before anyone got too far away from him, Giggles sees him lying on the ground and has everyone stop running.

"Come, on! HAHA!" Cuddles shouts. "Come, oooon."

Despite Cuddles's encouragement, Disco Bear is far from willing to move, still lying down to catch his breath. Sadly, he's lying down  
in the worst possible place. A 4 way intersection. And there are a number of cars coming.

"AAAAHHH!" Everyone screams.

Everyone panics when they saw that Disco Bear is in danger of getting hit. Amazingly enough, the first person to make a move to save Disco Bear  
was Flaky. She runs over to the intersection, but stops before the traffic rush comes in, avoiding getting hit.

"GYAH!" She shouts." Ughhhh..."

She then takes a deep breath...and goes for it.

She avoids a motorcycle, dodges a school bus, jumps over a speeding car, and lets Handy drive pass her, with Lumpy still being dragged around.  
She finally manages to reach Disco Bear, who is still scratchless. Then Flaky sees Lifty and Shifty driving their way to them. Argueing over a dollar, neither of  
them notices Flaky and Disco Bear.

"AAHHH!" The other runners shouts in panic.

"RUN!" Flippy yells.

Having to act fast, she picks up Disco Bear, puts his arm around her, and moves him off the road, narrowly avoiding the oncoming van.

"YEAH! WHOOHOO!" Everyone cheers as they see Flaky as a hero for what she just did.

"Hey, thanks, baby!" Disco Bear says, thanking her.

Flaky was still in shock from the excitement, but she eventually calms down and is relieved. But..

SMACK!

She put Disco Bear on the sidewalk while still standing on the road herself. So another oncoming car came along a ran over her, killing her instantly.

The sudden and unfortunate turn of events sadden the jogger. But what makes this death different is that no one is expecting  
Flippy to flip out, just like the other times. This time...they were wrong.

After standing, still in shock of what happened to Flaky, Flippy flips out surprisingly fast, out of the anger of Flaky dying.

"GRRRRR!"

He then reaches over to Cuddles, grabs him from both of his long ears, and lifts him in the air.

"GHAAAAA! AH! AH! NO, DON'T!"

Using his flipped out super strength, Flippy uses the bunny ears to rip Cuddles into two halfs!

"WHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAAA!" He laughs evilly.

The last for joggers, Disco Bear, Giggles, Petunia and Sniffles, knew that they had no choice but to stop jogging and start run for dear life. Disco  
Bear, now with a good reason to move, starts running faster then Sniffles and Petunia.

Sniffles have become the slowest runner now, and Flippy is catching up pretty damn fast.

"AAHH! UGH...UGH...UGH..RAHH!"

Petunia turns her head around and sees that Flippy is catching up to Sniffles. But because she isn't paying attention to what's in front of her, She ends  
tripping over the cursed idol, which was laying on the street, and falls. Sniffles and Flippy didn't react to Petunia falling, so they both all trip over her and  
fall into a three man pile. Flippy ends up falling ontop of them, puting Sniffles and Petunia in the worst situation possible.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They scream.

"HEHEHEHAHAHA-HA!"

Flippy, now on top, pins Petunia and Sniffle down with one arm, pulls out a bowie knife with another, and proceeds to kill them. But as he tries to stab Petunia, she and Sniffles grabs his arm and tries to keep it away from the. Amazingly, even with the combine strength of two, they're losing the fight to Flippy.

"OH MY GOD! RUN" Giggles and Disco Bear screams.

With the fight nearing an end, it seemed like Flippy was gonna skin Petunia and Sniffles alive. When suddenly, they all heard something.

Ssss...

They heard a loud steaming sound. They all turn their heads, and they realized that a giant steamroller is coming their way.

"AAAAHHH!" The three sream

They all try to get up to run, but once again, they trip over the cursed idol, causing them to fall over again. And because there's three of them, it's become  
very hard to untangle themselves Then the steamroller itself came as it begins to flatten their legs and start gushing blood from out of their mouths, eyes, and noses.

"AAAAH! AAAAHHHHH! AAHHHH..."

POP! POP! POP!

Then it all finally ended. The steamroller completely flatten Sniffles, Petunia, and Flippy, and they all died when their heads exploded from being crushed.

All Disco Bear and Giggles could do was just stand where they were and watched in horror. Giggles took the shock worst, as after taking everything  
in, she falls over and lands on her back, going unconcious. Disco Bear, meanwhile, decides that he make for a getaway right about now, so he  
begins to walk home.

* * *

Initially upset how he had such a bad day, Disco Bear eventually raises his chin up and smiles that he's still alive at least. He finally sees his house  
from a distance and is happy to see it.

"Oh, yeah!"

He dashes to his house, but as he does, he notices something.

"Huh?"

When he stopped running, he realizes that he isn't out of breath, like he was before. Then he busts out a couple of dance moves, like a  
spin and a moon walk. He can dance again!

"Oh, yeah! Oh ho ho! Bananas..."

Deciding that excerising was as effective as it was, he decides to walk pass his home and to continue jogging.

He jogs up to a street corner and stops at the red light. When he does, Handy's truck stops too. Still stuck on his back bumper is a  
now decapitated Lumpy head with all of its skin long gone. After all it had gone through, its antlers finally drops off the bumper.

* * *

Moral: Walk a mile in someone else's shoes.


End file.
